Yu-Jo Amistad
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Un simple accidente puede cambiar la vida de una persona, para Joey Wheeler la vida ha sido todo un desperdicio, hasta que conoció a Yugi, un muchachito con un pasado triste, este pequeño le demostrará que con la amistad se duplican las alegrías y se dividen las angustias por la mitad.


**Yu-Jo Amistad**

Un simple accidente puede cambiar la vida de una persona, para Joey Wheeler la vida ha sido todo un desperdicio, hasta que conoció a Yugi, un muchachito con un pasado triste, este pequeño le demostrará que con la amistad se duplican las alegrías y se dividen las angustias por la mitad.

**Yugioh! No es mío, qué más quisiera yo… **además de una mejor hermana, ¡cambio a mi "dulce" hermanota, por un pastel! ¿Quien se apunta?... sniff, no me importa, aunque sea virtual, lo oleré si es necesario, pero quiero uno… ñam pastel *¬*… Emm, si no hay pastel, me conformo con un cupcake bien decorado.

Capitulo 1… **Yu **

La lluvia caía a raudales, recién había llegado la tarde en Domino City, las calles estaban desiertas; un muchachito repartidor, de ojos violetas y cabello tricolor pedaleaba tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, debía regresar pronto o su patrón se molestaría, mientras tanto, un joven de unos 15 años, iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, la lluvia y el casco impedían su visión o tal vez, eran sus propias lagrimas, fuera lo que fuera, el destino había decidido que se encontrarían.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tan pronto el motociclista dio la vuelta en una esquina en sentido contrario, lo vio, intento frenar pero pegó de costado contra el pequeño repartidor, la motocicleta quedo incrustada en un poste de luz, mientras su conductor yacía en el suelo inconsciente, el casco que le había salvado la vida se encontraba ahora roto junto a él, dejando ver una melena rubia; a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la bicicleta completamente hecha trizas, el repartidor, intentaba acercarse al joven rubio, se veía bastante herido, pero estaba más preocupado por el otro chico que adolorido.

Horas más tarde, el rubio despertaba en un lugar de paredes blancas, de pie frente a la cama, estaba una enfermera de cabello largo, rubio y al otro lado, estaba el médico quien lo miraba seriamente.

─ Vaya… joven nos dio un tremendo susto, ya contactamos a su familia, su hermana estará aquí mañana, sus padres estaban fuera pero llegarán tan pronto como puedan ─ el doctor explicaba con cuidado ─ joven Wheeler, me apena mucho decirle que su estado es un poco complicado…

─ Doctor Pegasus, ¿no cree que sería mejor esperar a que su familia llegue? ─ preguntó la enfermera, el doctor la miro unos segundos para negar con la cabeza.

─ Mientras más pronto lo sepa mejor señorita… ─ tras esto miró al muchacho nuevamente ─ escuche joven Wheeler, lamentablemente el accidente le dejo afectado, me temo que su columna recibió el mayor daño, es posible que usted sufra traumatismo de columna… aunque es reversible, su columna se encuentra inflamada, será cuestión de esperar un poco y tal vez necesite un par semanas de terapia… ─ los ojos miel del chico se llenaron de lagrimas al oír esto.

─ No… no quiero, ¿por qué?… ¡¿PORQUE YO?! NO ES JUSTO, VAYANSE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE ¡LARGOOO! ─ El rubio se puso a arrojar todo lo que tenía a la mano, fue necesario llamar a un par de enfermeros más, para poder inmovilizarlo, el doctor le aplicó un sedante y unos minutos después cayó dormido.

Minutos más tarde, en otra habitación, unos ojos violetas intentaban enfocar la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, recién despertaba después de haber perdido la conciencia tras pedir ayuda para su probable nuevo amigo.

─ ¿Qué pasó?, ¿e-en dónde estoy? ─ el muchachito intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en su cabeza además de unos vendajes en el torso y un brazo, se lo impidió ─ auch… mejor ni lo intento ─ el pequeño miró la habitación y suspiró, recordó de pronto lo sucedido y se le escapo una sonrisa, ya sospechaba donde se encontraba y sabia lo que vendría.

La puerta se abrió por completo y allí estaba la enfermera rubia de pie frente a él, con su gesto molesto pero mirada de preocupación.

─ Yugi, ¿querido de nuevo por aquí?… Es una lástima, unas semanas más y habrías roto tu record de no visitas al hospital.

─ Lo siento nee-chan (hermana, escrito así es usado para decir amiga), pero no pude evitarlo… sabes que me encanta venir a verte Mai, jeje.─ el pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa, pero a la enfermera no le pareció gracioso.

Mai, entró a la habitación para revisarle los vendajes, Yugi aun continuaba mirándola, sabía que estaba preocupada, pues aunque no fueran familia, desde niño se hicieron grandes amigos, el pequeño suspiró e intentó cambiar de posición, al hacerlo sintió algo que no le gustó.

─ ¿Mai?, creo que hay algo mal conmigo…─ en ese momento, entró el doctor Pegasus.

─ Señorita Valentine, que bien que está aquí, nuestro amiguito necesitará de su ayuda para superar esta noticia ─ Yugi tragó saliva, conocía de antes a Mai y al doctor Pegasus, y sabia que debía ser algo muy delicado si el doctor se ponía así.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿E-estoy muy mal? ─ Yugi buscó la mirada de Mai, pero esta no lo veía ─ de acuerdo… sea lo que sea, suelten la sopa.

OoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba a la habitación del rubio, este dormía pero al sentir la luz en su rostro comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo pudo notar que había alguien a lado suyo, al parecer un niño de cabello rubio con negro y rojizo, de ojos violetas se había colado a su cuarto y ahora estaba sonriéndole sentado desde el enorme sillón junto a su cama.

─ Oye mocoso, no sé quién o qué rayos sea lo que quieras, pero no estoy de muy buen humor así que largo de aquí… ─ el pequeño no se inmutó y eso sacó al joven de quicio ─ ¡MUY BIEN CHIQUILLO MALCRIADO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DIGAS QUE RAYOS NECESITAS, SI NO QUIERES TE GOLPEE! ─ El niño se rió.

─ Creo que se cómo te sientes… ─ dijo el pequeño.

─ ¿Tu?, Ja, si claro no me hagas reír, un niño como tú que puede saber de cómo me siento… por una bobería me quedé invalido, todo por un estúpido choque… ¡NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE NO SER CAPAZ DE CAMINAR! ─ El muchachito sorprendido, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que secó con enojo.

─ Crees que no lo sé… claro, debí suponer que eras de esas personas que solo piensan en sí mismos ─ otra lagrima cayó ─ si supieras todo lo que me ha tocado vivir y por lo que estoy pasando ahora, sabrías que si se lo que sientes… hablé con la enfermera que te atendió, al menos tu podrás caminar otra vez ─ en ese momento entró la enfermera.

─ Mai, que bueno que te veo ─ Yugi luchaba por que su voz no se quebrara ─ ¿Me puedes pasar mi silla por favor?, Quiero salir de aquí… ─ Mai sacó la silla de detrás del sillón, Yugi se sentó y salió de ahí ─ y si acaso te importa, mi nombre es Yugi, no mocoso.

─ Vaya Wheeler, que le hiciste para ponerlo así… deberías estar agradecido o al menos apenado, él fue el pobre chico con el que chocaste y para rematar, fue él quien te prestó ayuda y llamó a la ambulancia… ─ Mai se molestó de repente ─ y tu vienes y lo haces llorar, me disculparás, pero Yugi no te culpa por el accidente, además él está igual y hasta peor que tu ─ Mai suspiró ─ Yugi no volverá a caminar, pero tú sí y por cierto, él lo tomó mejor que tú, corazón.

El rubio, estaba arrepentido por haber tratado así al muchachito, al parecer si sabía lo que se sentía, y después de saber que había sido él quien había pedido ayuda para ambos, estaba que no se lo creía ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

─ Lo lamentó, no lo sabía… por cierto Mai ¿puedo llamarte Mai? ─ el joven no esperó la respuesta ─ no importa, podrías conseguirme una de esas sillas, tengo que hablar con él. ─ Mai suspiró desganada pero aceptó.

Le costó algo de trabajo aprender a usar la dichosa silla pero lo logró, cuando se sintió listo para ir a buscar al niño, entró su hermana a toda prisa, disculpándose por la tardanza y pidiendo hablar con él.

Rato después al despedirse de su hermana, se sentía un poco menos nervioso, tomó impulso para salir pero al momento en que lo hacía, vio al niño por el pasillo, parecía querer ocultarse, cosa que resultaba difícil estando en una enorme silla de ruedas, el chiquillo se dirigió al elevador y al momento de abrirse apareció Mai llevándolo de vuelta a su cuarto, el niño molesto, hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, eso le causó gracia al rubio.

─ ¿Con que nos escapábamos, Yugi?, ay cariño sabes que no puedes salir sin autorización.

─ Lo sé Mai, pero estoy aburrido.

El rubio se rió, parecían madre e hijo, los miró irse desde su puerta, el pequeño Yugi estaba a dos habitaciones de distancia, así que solo esperó a que Mai saliera de ahí, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, en primera era disculparse y luego quería hacerle unas preguntas.

─ Amm, hola ¿Yugi?… yo pues, emm… ─ el rubio entró al cuarto, el muchachito de ojos violetas estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo.

─ ¿Dime?... ─ el chico rubio tragó saliva, estaba nervioso no sabía si el pequeño seguía molesto, pero de pronto el niño le sonrió ─ adelante, no te preocupes no estoy enfadado.

─ Escucha… bueno primero, me llamo Joey y pues, solamente venia a disculparme, realmente no sabía que tu también estabas pasando por la misma situación ─ Joey se rascó la nuca, quería decir muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo empezar ─ pues bien, discúlpame por favor, a veces se me pasa la mano con las personas y… perdón. ─ Joey se puso rojo y Yugi le sonrió.

─ Claro que te perdono Joey… ahora ya puedo descansar en paz ─ al escuchar aquello, Joey se puso pálido ─ jajajaja, solo bromeaba, jeje deberías ver tu cara.

─ Jajaja, desearía ser como tú, mírate aun sonríes… ─ Joey acercó más su silla a la cama del pequeño ─ no entiendo, cualquier otro podría estar enojado con el mundo, por ejemplo yo.

─ No es tu culpa Joey, es solo que… ya estoy acostumbrado.

─ ¿Acostumbrado?... es cierto, ya recordé esta mañana dijiste: Si supieras lo que eh vivido… ─ Yugi bajó la mirada.

─ Si, lo lamentó se me salió, no debí decir algo como eso…

─ Entonces ¿no quieres decirme a que te referías?... Yugi, me gustaría que me contaras, pero si no quieres no lo hagas… ─ Joey puso su mano en el hombro de Yugi ─ no puedo obligar a un niño a hacer algo que no desee.

─ ¿Un niño?, ─ Yugi se puso rojo y rascó su mejilla ─ no soy un niño… de acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero necesito que pongas atención y por favor, hagas lo que hagas… no digas que te doy lastima, lo que te diré no es para dar lastima ─ Joey asintió, el muchachito hablaba de forma seria.

Yugi tomó aire, sus ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza, era algo muy difícil para él, nunca lo había contado, y lo únicos que lo sabían eran el doctor Pegasus y Mai, quienes habían sido testigos:

─ Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 10, mi hermano Yami de 12, falleció por un accidente del autobús escolar, iban a una excursión, ─ a Yugi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero aun así continuó ─ esa misma tarde, recibimos una llamada telefónica, pensamos que era mi hermano para avisar que había llegado bien… fue mamá quien contestó, yo solo la vi caer llorando de rodillas, mi hermano estaba en el hospital, estaba bastante grave; al llegar, el doctor Pegasus nos dijo que era probable que no pasara la noche y que lo único que podíamos hacer, era pasar a verlo para despedirnos de él… ─ Yugi secó sus lagrimas con su brazo bueno, a Joey se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería disculparse por hacer que el chiquillo le contara lo sucedido, pero a la vez sabía que lo mejor era que Yugi se desahogara.

─ Lo lamento Joey, ahora continúo… pasamos de uno por uno, mi hermano estaba conectado a muchos aparatos raros, y cada vez que respiraba se escuchaba un bip, aun así, cuando me vio sonrió, me pidió que me acercará con una seña, cuando lo hice se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno, me dijo que ya sabía lo que pasaba, yo me puse a llorar, pero él dijo que no debía de hacerlo… que debía ser fuerte por mamá, papá y el abuelo, ellos me necesitarían, dijo que yo siempre había sido un gran apoyo para él, y que ahora tenía que serlo también para la familia… el aparato comenzó a sonar cada vez más pausado, mi hermano parecía irse con cada respiro que daba, apenas le alcanzo el aliento para despedirse ─ la despedida de Yami aun hoy sonaba en su cabeza ─ el me dijo: Hasta siempre hermanito… te estaré esperando… pero no tengo prisa jeje… puedes tardarte el tiempo que respires… promete que vivirás por mi y por la fami… familia…; y así lo hice, se lo prometí, prometí que sería como una roca, un apoyo para la familia… pero fallé… les fallé a todos ─ Yugi estalló en llanto no lo pudo soportar más, en serio necesitaba hacerlo, Joey simplemente lo dejo llorar mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Luego de unos minutos, Yugi se calmó, Joey lo había tomado de la mano, el pequeño se veía más tranquilo pero aun temblaba.

─ Llora, sácalo todo Yugi… eso es ─ Joey le dedico una sonrisa y el muchachito asintió un poco más tranquilo.

─ Gracias Joey, en verdad lo necesitaba.

─ No hay porque Yu… para eso estoy y si no quieres continuar, no lo hagas, por mi no hay problema ─ Yugi negó con la cabeza, sentía que si no lo decía ahora no lo haría jamás.

─ Quiero hacerlo ─ Yugi suspiró ─ Como te decía, les falle a ellos y a mi hermano… unas semanas después de que Yami se fuera, el abuelo enfermó, solo duró unos días más… luego papá se dio a la bebida, mamá ya no sabía qué hacer, sus nervios terminaron acabando con ella… mi madre ─ Yugi sonrió al recordarla ─ era muy hermosa ¿sabes?, siempre intentaba sonreír, decía que no quería verme triste, que todo pronto mejoraría, pero papá empezó a beber todos los días y mamá se desesperaba, tuve que dejar la escuela para ayudarle en casa, pero papá no lo hacía fácil, un día mamá se canso de tenerlo tirado como siempre en la sala, le tiró todas las botellas a la basura, papá se enojó, me golpeo con un florero en la cabeza, y se fue, me abrió la frente, jeje gracias a eso me reencontré con Mai, volviendo con lo de mi padre, no volvimos a saber de él, en casa solo quedábamos mamá y yo, pero sus nervios empeoraron, un día bajé a la cocina y ella estaba en el suelo, una vez más acabamos en el hospital, nos recibió Mai y el doctor Pegasus la atendió ─ Yugi temblaba ─ ella cayó en coma y ya no despertó… ─ Joey no podía creerlo, ¿como una familia entera se puede desmoronar solo por la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes?, Yugi se abrazaba a si mismo intentando serenarse.

─ Yugi, en verdad te admiro… no entiendo como un niño puede resistir todo eso y aun así sonreír… Tu hermano Yami, debe tener razón… eres una roca ─ Yugi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─ Podré ser una roca, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte Joey… Me quedé solo, fue una suerte que Mai, que había sido niñera de mi hermano y mía cuando pequeños se compadeciera de mí, no solo ella, el doctor Pegasus también… tras desconectar a mi madre año y medio después de que callera, quedé prácticamente en la calle, todo el dinero que teníamos lo usé para el tratamiento de mamá, de no ser por el doc., y por Mai-neechan, no sé qué sería de mí ahora, soy una especie de acto de caridad para ellos además de su amigo, Pegasus me ayuda con mis estudios mientras Mai se encarga de la despensa, aun así yo trabajo, no puedo vivir de ellos siempre y tengo que pagar mi ropa, la electricidad, gas y mi celular, Mai insiste en que use uno para estar en contacto… ─ Yugi suspiró ─ aun así, durante un tiempo estuve esperando que mi padre regresará a casa cuando se enterará de lo de mamá pero… pero eso nunca pasó… ¡Y ES MEJOR ASI, NO QUIERO VERLO!, aunque de vez en vez me pregunto qué será de él… y bueno eso es todo… gracias por escucharme Joey, espero no haberte aburrido jeje.

─ ¿Aburrirme?, debes estar bromeando, hace un momento te dije lo que pienso de ti y es la verdad niño.

─ Joey, deberías dejar de llamarme niño, casi tengo 15… ─ Joey se sorprendió.

─ ¿15?… ¿bromeas no?... Si solo te vez de 12, que clase de persona eres ¿una especie de vampiro traga años o algo así? ─ Yugi rió por la ocurrencia del rubio.

─ No, no soy un vampiro, supongo que si me veo pequeño es porque así debo ser… 12 años ─ Yugi sonrió algo melancólico ─ parecería que el destino quiere que me vea de la misma edad que mi hermano tenía cuando murió, como si quisiera que continuara en donde él se quedó… supongo que debo tomarlo a bien.

─ Déjame ver, 10 cuando tu hermano Yami murió, y probablemente tendrías unos 11 cuando tu padre se fue y tu mamá enfermó… ─ Yugi asintió ─ Y año y medio más tarde desconectaron a tu madre serían 12 y medio y ahora vas a cumplir 15 je, tienes casi mi edad, debo ser mayor un par de meses ¿no?… ─ Joey hablaba para sí mismo intentando calcular ─ Entonces ¿llevas viviendo solo unos 3 años? ─ Yugi le sonrió en afirmación, aunque todavía tenía los ojos inflamados de haber llorado.

─ Si, pero ya no quiero recordar lo triste, lo que quiero es saber que voy a hacer ahora… no puedo trabajar así, si no puedo mover las piernas no puedo pedalear, entonces ya no puedo ser repartidor ─ el muchachito volvió la vista al papel que tenia frente a él ─ ¿qué puedo hacer?

─ Es cierto… lamento mucho eso, yo lo provoque… ¿me dejas ayudarte? Ya sabes como dicen, dos cabezas son mejor a ninguna… ─ con eso Joey le arrancó la primera carcajada después de tanta melancolía a Yugi ─ Hey, no te burles enano, aunque creo que si lo dije mal ¿no? Jajajajaja.

─ Está bien Joey, puedes ayudarme a buscar trabajo jejeje…

─ ¿Tra-trabajo?, yo me refería a otra cosa, Yugi quiero ayudarte a que camines… ─ el chiquillo simplemente negó ─ ¿Por qué Yugi?

─ Es imposible, Pegasus dijo que no había nada que hacer, lo que tengo es irreversible… a menos claro que tengas miles de millones de millones de yens, para una máquina del tiempo ─ en ese instante Joey recordó lo que Mai le había dicho "él está igual y hasta peor que tu, Yugi no volverá a caminar, pero tú sí".

─ Yugi, yo… en verdad lo lamento esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, nada de esto habría pasado…

─ En eso tienes razón Joey, por eso me alegro, ya que de no haber chocado… ni tu ni yo nos hubiéramos conocido… como mamá me decía, por cada cosa mala siempre habrá una buena, por mi hermano conocimos al doctor Pegasus, por mi padre me reencontré con Mai y por mi madre soy apoyado por ellos, así como por el choque te pude conocer, ¿lo ves?... Todo está bien, no te debes culpar, las cosas se dieron así, es todo.

─ Aún así me siento mal, me gustaría hacer algo, no sé… déjame pensarlo amiguito ¿sí? ─ Yugi solo lo vio salir de la habitación.

─ De acuerdo amigo… "Amigo… a veces me sorprende de donde pueden salir los amigos, como mi abuelito solía decir, si eres una buena persona los amigos surgirán hasta debajo de las piedras" jejeje.

Yugi comenzó a escribir de nuevo, es ese momento entró Mai, con una bandeja de comida.

─ Hola Yugi, es hora de comer… ¿Qué haces?

─ Hola Mai, es una lista de trabajos, necesito encontrar uno para el que sea apto…

─ No deberías pensar en eso ahora, lo que debes hacer es descansar, todavía estas convaleciente, eso lo hablaremos con Pegasus después.

─ Pero nee-chan… ─ Mai no aceptó ni un pero mas y puso la bandeja de comida frente a Yugi.

─ ¿Comes o te lo doy yo?, ya sabes que preferiría darte yo de comer… con lo lindo que te ves, te podría sacar fotos y venderlas a mis compañeras, soy la envidia de las demás enfermeras, ¿puedes creer que piensan que eres un niño? ─ Mai tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla al pobre Yugi, este suspiró una vez que lo soltó y decidió seguirle el juego.

─ No gacias, sabo comel yo sodito… ─ dijo fingiendo la voz lo más infantil posible (N/a: lo cual no le es tan difícil) el muchachito le enseño la lengua y a Mai le encantó la broma, ambos platicaban mientras Yugi comía.

Joey iba por los pasillos buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, iba tan metido en eso que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con el doctor Pegasus.

─ Alto ahí joven Wheeler, se supone debe estar en su habitación, sus padres ya no deben tardar ─ El doctor Pegasus, detuvo con un pie el avance de la silla, haciendo que Joey lo mirara ─ ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa?

─ Justo aquí Doc. Lo estaba buscando, quiero hablar con usted sobre Yugi… ─ el doctor Pegasus asintió seriamente y condujo a Joey a su oficina.

─ Legamos joven Wheeler, ahora dígame, ¿de qué quería hablar?...

─ Es sobre Yugi, ¿es verdad que él no volverá a caminar? ─ El doctor lo miró unos segundos, luego suspiró y tomó asiento, lo que iba a decirle le costaba un poco debido al estima que le tenía al pequeño de ojos amatistas.

─ Creo que debo decirle la verdad ¿no es así?…

Próximo capítulo: **Jo**; La historia de Joey, el rubio también tiene su pasado y Yugi querrá saberlo; los señores Wheeler ocultan algo con sus viajes continuos y eso solo es el principio de una gran amistad entre Yugi y Joey.


End file.
